I'm Not That Girl
by Emerald Alchemist
Summary: He could be that boy...but I'm not that girl...Athrun is in love with Cagalli, but how does Lacus feel about it? One Shot, completed. Read and Review


Lacus stood out on the balcony, her long, coral colored hair flowing over her bare shoulders and down her spine. She rested her elbows on the railing and put her hands under her chin, sighing sadly as she glanced at the ocean beneath her. The waves pounded hard against the rocks, splashing up almost high enough to reach her feet.

The night air was calm and soothing, the breeze playing a gentle tune as it whisked through her soft curls. She kicked off her silver heels and placed her bare feet on the concrete of the balcony. From downstairs, she could hear the grandfather clock toll midnight. Another sigh escaped from her lips.

"Hey, are you all right?"

Lacus turned around to see Athrun standing in the doorway, his back leaning against the frame, a glass of red wine held in his left hand. His brilliant azure hair moved with the rhythm of the wind. He looked confused.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine..." she answered with a smile, the smile she used to show that absolutely nothing was wrong, the smile that she had perfected after all of these years. "I just couldn't fall asleep. I guess I needed some fresh air."

"Same here," said Athrun as he walked out towards her. She watched him walk. He was very graceful for a guy, compared to any guy she had ever met at least, which wasn't surprising to her, seeing how perfect and charming he was. He pulled the sliding door shut behind him. "I'm just so nervous..."

"About what?" asked Lacus as she stared at him, trying desperately to read his expressions. He reached out and put his hands gently on top of hers.

_Hands touch_

_Eyes meet_

"Athrun?" she asked, her cheeks turning a soft pink as his emerald eyes stared down into hers.

_Sudden silence_

_Sudden heat_

"You're going to be so proud of me," he whispered gleefully. He reached deep into his coat pocket and pulled out a little black box.

_Hearts leap in a giddy world_

_He could be that boy..._

Lacus's icy blue-gray eyes widened. "What's that?" she asked with curiosity. Athrun gave a big smile as he opened the box, revealing a little gold ring with an emerald in the center.

"It's for Cagalli," he answered. "I've decided to propose. Do you think she'll like it?"

_But I'm not that girl_

"Of course she will," answered Lacus with a soft, gentle smile. On the inside, she was really choking down her tears. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you, Lacus," said Athrun. He leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the cheek. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm glad to help..." said Lacus as Athrun smiled gently at her.

"Well, I'm heading in for bed," said Athrun with a yawn and a stretch of his long, somewhat muscular arms. "You staying out here a little longer?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Okay," he said as he slid inside. "Just don't stay out too late, all right?"

"I won't..." she replied. She watched him flash her one last smile, that gorgeous smile of his, as he disappeared back into the dark corridors of the mansion.

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

"I knew it wasn't meant to be..." she whispered to herself. A tear rolled down her cheek and onto her gown.

Even though her outward appearance was supportive and joyful, inside, the young songstress was crushed. She had loved Athrun for as long as she could remember...ever since childhood. She remembered the day they had first met the way a child remembers their favorite fairytale. His shyness, his smile, his voice, his love for building things, the way he made her smile when she felt like crying...

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy..._

_I'm not that girl_

She giggled softly to herself. "What am I doing crying like this? I'm happy for Cagalli..."

She quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes with her arm. She picked up her shoes with her left hand and carried the trail of her long crimson gown with her right as she slid the door open to head back into the mansion. And, with one last glance at the moon, she walked back inside, to disappear into the dark corridors like Athrun had some time earlier.

_Every so often we long to steal to the land of what might have been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in_

Before heading to her quarters, she stopped at Cagalli's door and glanced in.

The tomboyish blonde, wearing a light green tank top and flannel pajama pants, was sleeping soundly on her side with the television on low in the background.

_Blithe smile_

_Lithe limb_

"The girl's even beautiful when she sleeps," murmured Lacus with a soft smile. As she reached over and turned off the television, Lacus ran her fingers through Cagalli's golden blonde hair. To her surprise, Cagalli didn't even move, but, knowing Cagalli as well as she did, she was aware she was a very heavy sleeper.

_She's who winsome _

_She wins him _

"You're perfect for him..." she whispered. "Everything he's ever wanted. Someone pretty, someone who stands up for what she believes in, someone who can compete with him..."

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose..._

_And heaven knows..._

_I'm not that girl_

She paused. Tears quickly filled her eyes. "Someone who is the total opposite of me...I wish he would feel for me the way he feels for you. After all, he's supposedly my fiancée..." she paused again, swallowing back her sobs. "But you know what?"

_Don't wish_

_Don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

"I am so happy for you, Cagalli Yula Athha. You're my best friend, there should be no reason that I would be jealous of you or angry with you. You can't help your feelings and neither can he...so neither of you are to blame." Lacus stood up to leave. "I wish you two the best for the future. You deserve each other." And, with a final smile at her sleeping friend, she quietly shut the door and headed to her own quarters.

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_There's a girl I know..._

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_

Author's Note: Okay, a little one shot thing. Let's just say Kira 'disappeared' for this story XD Hope you guys liked it. I just wanted to let you all know I'm not dead and I still am writing lol, seeing as I haven't updated my other story in 3 months SORRY! I'm still really stuck on Wedding Bells if anyone has any ideas for that and wants to help me out, feel free to message or e-mail me, I'm open to anything I had my friend read this, and she actually thought it sounded kind of like a prequel to Wedding Bells. Actually, I kind of think it does too, but I'll leave that up to you, the reader. Thanks so much for reading, it really means a lot. Review and tell me what you think

Inserted song: "I'm Not That Girl" - Wicked

LAST UPDATED: Thursday, March 12th, 2009


End file.
